Lupusluna
by Caput Mortuus
Summary: Dieser erneute Schmerz brachte Vic zumindest soweit wieder zu sich, das er erkennen konnte, das er statt in weiteres Fell, dem Tier in die weit geöffneten Fänge gelangt und sich an einem der großen Eckzähne den Handballen aufgerissen hatte. Remus Lupin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir, sondern alles der Schöpferin des HP Universums JKR**

**Lupusluna  
**

**Kapitel 1**

Mit leisem quietschen glitten die Scheibenwischer über das vom Regen nasse und kaum mehr etwas preisgeben wollende Fenster vor ihm, als sein Wagen mit einem plötzlichen Ruck und einem noch heftigeren Schlag zum stehen kam. Der Aufprall war so heftig gewesen, das es seine Stirn mit Wucht gegen das Lenkrad schlug.

Er musste wohl bewusstlos geworden sein, wenn auch nicht allzu lange und nur für wenige Minuten, denn als Vic wieder zu sich kam, waren laut der nur schwach erleuchteten Anzeige auf dem Armaturenbrett, deren Zeiger stehen geblieben war und dem was er seiner Armbanduhr entnehmen konnte, gerade einmal drei Minuten vergangen und noch während Vic noch darüber rätselte wieso die Uhr stehengeblieben war, flackerte die Lichtanlage noch einmal kurz auf, ehe sie am Ende gänzlich erlosch und ihn im Dunkeln zurückließ.

Sich an die Stirn greifend, entwich Vics Lippen ein leiser Schmerzlaut. Etwas klebriges, feuchtes klebte an seinen Fingerspitzen und Vic zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er sich an die Autoschlüssel heran und drehte ihn einmal - doch nichts geschah. Ebenso wenig beim zweiten, dritten oder auch vierten Mal. Leise fluchend und die Augen in seinem Kopf pochendem Schmerz zusammenkneifend, stieß Vic schließlich die Wagentüre auf und stieg aus, diesen Entschluss beinahe sogleich wieder bereuend, traf ihn der von heftigen Winden gepeitschte Regen doch mit seiner ganzen Kraft.

Doch es ging nicht anders, musste er doch wissen was es gewesen war, gegen was er so unverhofft gefahren war. Doch war der Regen so stark und die Nacht so dunkel und von Wolken verhangen, das er kaum seine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte und so tastete sich Vic langsam und leicht vor den heftigen Böen gegen sein Auto geduckt um selbiges herum nach vorne. Wo er schließlich mit seinen Füßen zu seinem nicht geringen Schrecken gegen etwas weiches, großes stieß.

Hatte er also doch etwas angefahren! Verflucht!

Viv beugte sich vor, um mehr erkennen, oder wenn möglich dann eben ertasten zu können und seine Hände griffen in vom Regen nassen, leicht muffig riechenden Pelz. Ein dickes Haarkleid und eine dichte Unterwolle ließen ihn plötzlich an die Hunde denken, die sein Onkel Arnold so schätzte und von denen er ein ganzes Rudel besaß. Oft war Vic bei ihm zu besuch gewesen. Um zu entspannen und sich zu unterhalten. Meist eben um die Hunde. Alaskan Malamute. Eine wilde, ursprüngliche Rasse. Den Wölfen noch am nächsten von allen Hunderassen, wurden doch auch heute noch immer mal wieder Wölfe in die verschiedenen Stammbäume rückgekreuzt. Dieses Hobby, diese Leidenschaft war auch genau der Grund, weshalb Vic sich mit seinem Onkel so gut verstand. Waren sie Beide doch Ausgestoßene. Entsprachen sie doch nicht dem, was ihre Familie von ihnen erwartete.

Ein leises Winseln riss Vic wieder in die Realität zurück und in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Übelkeit schwankte er. Griff haltsuchend nun auch mit seiner zweiten Hand fester in den Pelz und schrie im nächsten Moment erschrocken auf, hatte er doch an etwas scharfen, Spitzen seine Handinnenfläche aufgerissen. Dieser erneute Schmerz brachte Vic zumindest soweit wieder zu sich, das er erkennen konnte, das er statt in weiteres Fell, dem Tier in die weit geöffneten Fänge gelangt und sich an einem der großen Eckzähne den Handballen aufgerissen hatte. Wenn ihm nur nicht so verdammt schwindlig und schlecht wäre! Und waren die Augen des Tieres auch vorher schon offen gewesen? Fast als würde es ihn anblicken, mit seinen wie geschmolzenes, golddurchwirktes Bernstein schimmernden Pupillen.

Wie er es am Ende geschafft hatte, wusste Vic nicht mehr zu sagen. Doch am Ende war es ihm gelungen den noch warmen Körper auf seine Rückbank zu hieven und irgendwann war auch sein Wagen wieder angesprungen und er konnte weiterfahren.

Die nächsten Stunden zogen sich in einem Nebel aus hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und alles überwältigender Übelkeit dahin und irgendwann hatte er am Straßenrand geparkt und war eingeschlafen. Den Sonnenaufgang verpasste er ebenso wie das auf seiner Rückbank kein Wolf mehr lag, sondern ein splitternackter Mann.

--  
TBC?

Wie fandet ihr es? Ich würde gerne jemanden finden, der die Geschichte mit mir weiterschreibt. Eine Story die sich aus sich selbst heraus weiter entwickeln sollte, so das auch wir als Schreiber nicht wissen, wohin sie sich noch entwickeln wird und es auch für uns spannend bleibt. Wer er junge Mann sein soll? Remus Lupin natürlich.

Wie ich einen Werwolf sehe? Nicht als ein aufrecht verwandeltes Zwischending aus behaarten Mensch mit Wolfskopf und Klauen, sondern als einen vollständig verwandelten, großen Wolf, mit all dessen Instinkten und Fähigkeiten. Doch ist ein verwandelter Werwolf für mich nicht nur ein großer Wolf, sondern ein durch und durch magisches, seiner bösen Natur anheimgefallenes Wesen. Eine Natur, gegen die natürlich angekämpft werden kann, wenn man wie in Remus Lupins Fall denke ich, dies auch will.

Da kann ich nur die geniale und leider viel zu kurze Kurzgeschichte Wolfsblut von Pinguin3 empfehlen. Sie beschreibt das Wesen und die Art der Werwölfe und besonders auch Remus genau so, wie auch ich ihn sehe und mir vorstelle.

Wie ein leiser Trommelwirbel prasselten die Regentropfen gegen die Frontscheibe des kleinen VW Käfers, mit welchem Vic bereits seit Stunden unterwegs war, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin, oder auch nur ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Einzig der Gedanke da er weg wollte – weit, weit fort von all den in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen seiner Familie und der Enttäuschung die er ganz besonders für seinen Vater und noch weit mehr, für seinen Großvater darstellte, trieb ihn immer weiter voran. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank an meine Mitschreiberin Pinguin3 deren Wolfs Geschichten ich nur uneingeschränkt empfehlen kann. :) Wolfsblut Wolfsmond Wolfswacht und auch die anderen Storys von ihr lohnen sich zu lesen.

Erklärung englischer Adel: Es gibt den Landadel und den Hochadel

**Lupusluna - Kapitel 2**

Das erste, das Victor wahr nahm war ein beißender Geruch. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Er lag in einem Bett. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern bei seinem Onkel angekommen zu sein.

Nein, es roch nicht wie bei seinem Onkel und das Bett fühlte sich auch anders an. Außerdem konnte er sich nur daran erinnern Auto gefahren zu sein, aber nicht daran angekommen zu sein.

Er öffnete die Augen. Krankenhaus! Oh, verdammt! Nun fiel ihm auch der Unfall wieder ein. Allerdings war alles danach etwas verschwommen.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte erst jetzt den Mann der auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Bett schlief. Vic hatte den Typ noch nie gesehen.

Der Mann hatte braunes, von Silberfäden durchzogenes Haar. Sein Gesicht hatte Falten und er schien sehr erschöpft zu sein, Es schien fast so als würde ihn das Schlafen anstrengen. Eine gerade Nase und ein durchschnittlicher Mund komplettierten das Gesicht. Eher unscheinbar, aber sogar im Schlaf strahlte der Mann eine Präsenz aus, um die ihn jeder Schauspieler beneidet hätte.

Was machte der Typ hier? Victor betrachtete ihn weiter. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit der Kleidung. Irgendwie schien sie ihm nicht wirklich zu passen. Victor erinnerte sich ein Hemd in der gleichen Farbe zu haben. Nicht viele Männer hatten auberginefarbene Hemden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Kragen. Das war sein Hemd, er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie er sich darüber geärgert hatte, dass der Fleck beim Waschen nicht verschwunden war. Ein kurzer Blick zur Hose – ja, die war auch von ihm.

Was zum Henker sollte das? Filme, in denen der Held durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt wurde um Geld zu erschwindeln schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Albern, denn er sah diesem Kerl nun wirklich nicht ähnlich.

Trotzdem, irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn erkannt und erhoffte sich nun irgendwie Geld von seinen Eltern zu ergaunern. Vic grinste freudlos. Da hatte der Kerl Pech. Seine Mutter würde lieber auf ihre wöchentliche Maniküre verzichten als Geld für sein Wohlergehen zu opfern.

Er hatte schließlich die Familie durch einen Skandal entehrt und sich dann auch noch geweigert die Ehre durch eine Heirat wieder her zu stellen.

Sein Foto war tagelang durch die Presse gegangen. Darüber wechselnde Überschriften wie „frivoles Leben des Hochadels" oder „Dunkle Straßen – Spielzimmer für jungen Lord". Das Foto zeigte ihn recht deutlich und in eindeutiger Umarmung in einer dunklen Seitenstraße mit einem nicht weiter erkennbaren aber eindeutig männlichen Partner. Unter dem Foto fand man meist Ergüsse von „Quellen aus dem Umfeld des jungen Lords".

Er hatte nie ein Geheimnis aus seinen Vorlieben gemacht. Seine Eltern hatten es gekonnt ignoriert, mit der Überzeugung, dass es nur eine seiner Phasen sei. Als das Foto in der „Sun" und dem „Mirror" erschien hatten sie daher gleich die Lösung parat: Heirat!

Der Name der Familie musste wieder rein gewaschen werden. Aber er hatte sich geweigert und…

Eine Bewegung des Mannes vor ihm riss Vic aus seinen Gedanken. Der andere war wach geworden. Vic starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Der andere lächelte vertrauenserweckend. „Schön, sie sind wach. Soll ich einen Arzt rufen? Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Unfreundlich antwortete Vic „Was machen Sie hier?" Der andere schien etwas irritiert von seinem Ton. „Sie haben mich angefahren und sich scheinbar mehr verletzt als ich. Ich habe sie her gebracht."

Vic starrte ihn ungläubig an und fragte aggressiv „Für wie dumm halten Sie mich? Ich habe einen Hund angefahren, keinen Mann! Wieso haben sie meine Kleider an?"

Der andere kniff die Augen zusammen und schien fast sprungbereit. „Die Ärzte haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung bei Ihnen festgestellt. Ich weiß nichts von einem Hund Sie haben mich angefahren und sind dann zusammen geklappt. Meine Kleider waren vollkommen ruiniert, daher habe ich mir erlaubt etwas aus ihrem Koffer zu nehmen. Sie erhalten sie gewaschen zurück."

Vic starrte den anderen immer noch misstrauisch an. Der Fremde schien etwas zu überlegen, dann reichte er ihm seine Hand und lächelte. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

Vic starrte auf die Hand. „Remus? Lupin? Konnten Sie sich nichts Einfacheres ausdenken? Was ist mit einem guten alten John Smith?" Der andere zog seine Hand zurück. Er schien nun ernsthaft beleidigt zu sein.

„Fragen sie meine Eltern. Wie heißen Sie denn?" Vic schnaubte durch die Nase. „Sie kennen mich nicht? Wo haben sie denn das letzte Jahr gelebt? Unter einem Stein?"

Erstaunt starrte Vic den Kerl an, der nun ausgelassen lachte. Als er wieder zu Atem kam sagte er immer noch grinsend. „Ja, so könnte man das sagen! Was ist mit Ihnen? Sind sie ein Filmstar oder ein Sänger oder so was?"

Vic starrte den Mann schweigend an und überlegte. Entweder er war ein sehr guter Lügner oder er sagte wirklich die Wahrheit. „Victor Stuart; Und nein, ich bin kein Star. Nur ein Opfer der Klatschpresse." Damit streckte er nun Lupin die Hand hin.

Der sie schließlich auch ergriff. Vic musste zugeben, dass er über den kräftigen Händedruck doch sehr erstaunt war, erinnerte dieser ihn doch unwillkürlich an seinen Onkel. Paul Stuart. Nur das dieser, wenn auch ungeliebt, kein derart Schwarzes Schaf für seine Familie darstellte, wie Vic es selbst tat. Doch dann runzelte er wieder misstrauisch werdend seine Stirn und zog seine Hand auch wieder zurück: „Wenn ihre Sachen den … Unfall nicht überstanden haben, wie kommt es dann das sie nicht verletzt sind? Davon einmal abgesehen … ich weiß genau dass es ein Hund war und der Schaden an meinem Wagen wird das sicher auch bestätigen. Von den an meinem Kühler klebenden Fellbüscheln mal ganz zu schweigen."

Als keine Antwort kam, zwang sich Vic tief durchzuatmen, was ein Fehler war, da sein Kopf der Meinung war, genug geruht zu haben und der zuvor nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung pochende Schmerz zu einem wahren Crescendo ansetzte. So waren Vics nächste Worte weit weniger selbstbewusst, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre: „Hören Sie Mister … Lupin … falls es sich um ihren Hund gehandelt hat dann tut es mir wirklich leid … aber bei dem Sturm hatte ich keine Chance ihn vor dem Zusammenprall zu entdecken."

Der andere fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Sie sind ganz schön anstrengend, dafür dass ich ihnen wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet habe. Nein, sie haben keine Fellreste am Kühler kleben." Weil Remus sie nämlich sorgfältig entfernt hatte.

Lupin schaute Vic wieder fest in die Augen. „Hören Sie, die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass Sie einen ziemlich harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen haben und daher ihr Erinnerungsvermögen etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Ich rufe gerne einen der Ärzte und dann kann er ihnen das auch noch einmal erklären!"

Remus starrte den anderen Mann ausdruckslos an. Er hatte nur die Hälfte der Fragen beantwortet, aber er wusste, er musste nur lange genug auf seiner Version der Geschichte bestehen, dann würde dieser Vic sie glauben. Es war die logische Erklärung. Muggel liebten es logische Erklärungen zu finden. Die Wahrheit interessierte sie weniger.

Remus war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Der Geruch hier im Krankenhaus bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Er wusste eigentlich auch nicht, warum er überhaupt noch hier hockte. Sein eigentlicher Plan war es gewesen, den Mann hier ab zu liefern und dann zu verschwinden. Aber dann hatte der Mann in der Notaufnahme kurz die Augen geöffnet und ihn angesehen. Remus hatte keine Erklärung dafür, aber der Blick hatte ihn zum Bleiben bewegt.

Er fühlte sich dem Mann vor ihm irgendwie verbunden. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig, aber er hatte gelernt seinem Bauchgefühl zu trauen.

Er sah wie der andere blasser wurde. In einer fließenden Bewegung stand er neben dem Bett und hatte seine Hand auf Vics Stirn. Besorgt zog sich seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich rufe jetzt einen Arzt." Damit drehte er sich um und verlies das Krankenzimmer.

Noch ehe Vic dazu kam, sich eine passende Antwort darauf zu überlegen, das dieser Lupin behauptete ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben, oder er auch nur näher hätte nachfragen können, wie genau dieser das meinte, war sein selbsternannter Retter auch schon zur Krankenzimmertür hinaus verschwunden.

Remus trat auf den Flur und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er konnte zwei Frauenstimmen ausmachen. Er folgte den Stimmen in der Hoffnung es seien Krankenschwestern und würden ihn zu einem Arzt führen.

"Hast du den jungen Kerl mit der Kopfverletzung gesehen? Der ist niedlich!" Ein Schnauben von der anderen. "hast du den denn nicht erkannt? Das ist der Sohn von Lord Monrose" kühles Gekicher. "Der interessiert sich nicht für Frauen! Den Typ gesehen, der ihn hergebracht hat? Das ist wahrscheinlich sein Liebhaber!"

Abrupt blieb Remus stehen. Redeten die zwei etwa von ihm und diesem Vic?

Sohn eines Lords? Zeitungen? Liebhaber? Was war ihm denn da über den Weg gelaufen? Remus beschloss in diesem Moment sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dieser Vic mochte ja niedlich sein, aber so viel Ärger war er nicht wirklich wert! Remus konnte sich kein Aufsehen in der Öffentlichkeit leisten.

Nachdem er die zwei Schwatzbasen gefunden hatte, konnte er auch einen Arzt ausfindig machen, der gleich zwei seiner Kollegen hinzu rief. Zu viert traten sie den Rückweg an.

Seufzend schloss Vic kurz seine Augen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, in welchen Klatschblättern er diese Geschichte würde nachlesen können – er, der Rest von Großbritannien und nicht zuletzt, seine Familie. Na wunderbar … sein Vater wäre begeistert! Vielleicht würde er ihn ja sogar in einer seiner großen Reden im House of Lords über Zivilcourage halten. Es war eine Marotte seiner Familie, über das Leben der einfachen Leute zu diskutieren, auch wenn sie selbst nie auch nur in die Verlegenheit gekommen waren, in einem Supermarkt an der Kasse zu stehen und Brot zu kaufen. Nein … dazu gab es schließlich Personal und wer kümmerte sich schon um solche Belanglosigkeiten, wie darum, woher das Essen kam, das sie Tag für Tag genossen, ohne auch jemals selbst einen Finger dafür gerührt zu haben? Nein .. .sie waren ja schließlich von hohem Rang. Mussten ihre Würde wahren. Es wäre ein Skandal, stände einer von ihnen in einer Warteschlange! Ein Grund mehr für Vic, das er zeitweise in diversen Supermärkten jobbte.

Als die Türe sich schließlich wieder öffnete und dieser Lupin, begleitet von gleich drei Ärzten wieder erschien, musste sich Vic zwingen, einen weiteren tiefen Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Zweifellos hatten sie keine Probleme damit gehabt, ihn zu erkennen. Ebenso wie Vic nicht daran zweifelte, dass jeder andere mit seinen Kopfschmerzen schon längst nach Hause geschickt worden wäre. Vielleicht noch mit einem Rezept für die nächste Apotheke in der Hand. Aber nein … nicht bei ihm.

So richtete er sich, trotz des in ihm aufkommenden Schwindelgefühls und der Übelkeit auf, bis er einigermaßen gerade zum sitzen kam und mit einem düsteren Blick in Richtung seines Möchtegernretters, der sicher schon die Dollarnoten zählte, verkündete er: „Es geht mir gut meine Herren. Kein Grund mich länger hier aufzuhalten." Damit schlug er einfach die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, wollte jedoch nicht so ganz zu seiner Vorstellung passen.

Remus starrte auf Vic, der schwankend vor seinem Bett stand und scheinbar ernsthaft meinte, er könnte entlassen werden. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Kopfverletzungen, aber Vic sah nicht gut aus. Remus war auf dem Rücksitz eines klapprigen Käfers aufgewacht und hatte Vic auf dem Fahrersitz schlafen sehen. Zumindest dachte er, der andere würde schlafen, bis er ihn nicht wecken konnte und die Wunde am Kopf sah. Vic war erst in der Notaufnahme kurz zu sich gekommen, war dann aber wieder bewusstlos geworden. Remus würde ihn mindestens eine Woche nicht aus dem Bett lassen.

Als das Schweigen anhielt, gratulierte sich Vic schon selbst halbwegs zu seiner wohl überzeugenden Zurschaustellung seiner eigenen Gesundheit, ehe erst einer und dann alle drei Ärzte auf einmal begannen auf ihn einzureden, das dies unmöglich sein Ernst sein könne. Das es viel zu gefährlich war mit einer solchen Kopfverletzung entlassen zu werden. Das die Folgeschäden nicht abzusehen seien und … und … und … Und dies alles, während er in einem mehr als notdürftig wärmenden Krankenhaushemd dastand und sich beinahe schon krampfhaft darauf konzentrierte, immer wieder zu wiederholen das es ihm gut ginge, das er sich wohl fühle, das er keine Nebenwirkungen verspüre und das er niemand war, den man gegen seinen Willen festhalten konnte.

Wie er es am Ende geschafft hatte, war Vic selbst nicht so klar. Doch hatte er schlussendlich unterschreiben können, das er auf eigene Verantwortung die Obhut des Krankenhaus verlassen wollte und das war alles, worauf es ihm ankam. Das dazu noch gehörte, das sein Freund die nächste Zeit auf ihn zu achten habe und die Ärzte nun auch auf diesen einredeten …bekam Vic nur am Rande mit, als er in Richtung Bad verschwand, wo er die Türe hinter sich verschloss und sich erst einmal kräftig übergab.

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter Vic geschlossen hatte, fand Remus sich im Schussfeuer der Ärzte. Wie kamen die eigentlich darauf, dass er sich um diesen merkwürdigen Kerl kümmern sollte? Er kannte ihn ja gar nicht. Aber dieser Adelssprössling hatte glatt weg ja gesagt, als die Ärzte ihn darauf ansprachen, ob Remus auf ihn acht geben könnte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte der Kerl seine Großmutter verkauft um hier heraus zu kommen. Das konnte Remus ja sogar irgendwie verstehen, aber nun saß er mit der Verantwortung da auf einen Fremden aufpassen zu sollen.

Die Ärzte gaben ihm Medikamente in die Hand und Anweisungen, wie sie einzunehmen seien. Sie gaben ihm Handynummern für den Notfall und dann ließen sie ihn endlich alleine. Er starrte verwirrt auf die Medikamente in seiner Hand. Nun war er wohl die offizielle Krankenschwester…

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen. So etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte Victor auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und je länger er mit ihm zusammen war, desto größer würde die Gefahr für Victor werden.

Als die Badezimmertür sich öffnete hob er den Kopf. Die Augen des anderen waren immer noch glasig. Seufzend ergab Remus sich in sein Schicksal.

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns fahren. Ihr Auto steht auf dem Parkplatz."

Vic, der nur allzu froh war, dem Krankenhaus schließlich entkommen zu können, beeilte sich damit sich anzuziehen und das mehr als dürftige Krankenhaushemdchen loszuwerden. Dennoch dauerte es fast zwanzig Minuten bis er schließlich auch seine Jacke angezogen hatte. Sich eine Mütze über den Kopf ziehend und eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzend verkündete Vic schließlich: „Dann nichts wie weg hier ..."

Das Krankenzimmer konnten sie noch relativ unbeachtet verlassen, doch als sie sich einem der Hauptgänge näherten, erstarrte Victor mitten im Schritt, hatte er doch gleich mehrere Reporter entdeckt und sogar einen Kameramann glaubte er weiter hinten stehen zu sehen. Leise fluchend drehte sich Vic wieder um und ging den Gang zurück: „Ich hasse Menschenansammlungen ...", brummelte er leise, hoffend das sein unfreiwilliger Begleiter nicht gerade jetzt seine fünf Minuten Ruhm ergreifen wollte.

Remus hatte die Menschen schon gehört und gerochen, aber als er sie sah, wurde ihm doch ungemütlich. Er hasste Menschenansammlungen. Sie machten ihn aggressiv. Und das war etwas, dass er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

Allerdings hatte Remus nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der Auflauf wegen seinem Begleiter zustande gekommen war. Einer hatte sie entdeckt und nun stürzten alle auf sie zu.

Er spürte, wie Vic neben ihm schwankte. Eisern griff er zu, um den anderen Mann so unauffällig wie möglich aufrecht zu halten.

Leider war es nicht unauffällig genug. „Vic – was ist passiert?" – „Geht es ihnen gut?" – „Wer ist der Mann an ihrer Seite?" Zu dem Chaos an Fragen kamen nun auch noch Blitzlichter. Remus versuchte seine Augen zu schützen. Er spürte wie er nervös wurde. Als ihn dann auch noch einer der Reporter anrempelte, schien etwas in ihm ein zu rasten. Ein Knurren entsprang seiner Kehle.

Er streckte einen Arm vor sich in die Menge und schob unsanft alles in seiner Reichweite zur Seite. Erstaunt schauten die Reporter auf den Mann. Er sah gar nicht sonderlich stark aus, hatte aber gerade 3 Menschen einfach so aus dem Weg gefegt. Nun ging erst Recht das Blitzlichtgewitter los. Remus Knurren wurde lauter. Mit Gewalt bahnte er sich nun einen Weg durch die Menge und zog dabei Vic immer noch hinter sich her.

Endlich erreichte er die Außentüren und trat auf den Parkplatz. Als er die stickige Luft des Krankenhauses nicht mehr riechen konnte, wurde er ruhiger. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er nach draußen gekommen war, zog aber weiterhin Vic zu dessen Auto, schloss ihm die Tür auf und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Kaum saß Vic, schoss das Auto auch schon auf die Straße. Erst nach einigen Kilometern auf der Straße fuhr Remus an den Rand und ließ den Kopf auf seine Hände fallen, die das Lenkrad umklammerten.

Er hatte die letzten Jahre „unter einem Stein" gelebt um das zu vermeiden. Er wollte nicht in einer harmlosen Situation ausrassten. Er hoffte, dass er sich genug im Griff gehabt hatte und niemand ernstlich verletzt worden war. Verdammt, er musste lernen sich zu beherrschen!

--  
TBC

Reviews erfreuen das Herz eines jeden Autors. Hier sind es gleich zwei Herzen die ihr erfreuen könnt. :) Jeder kann seine Meinung hinterlassen, ob angemeldet oder nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lupusluna - Kapitel 3**

Vic hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen wie sie am Ende dem Ansturm der Reporter entkommen waren. Oder besser, er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Er selbst hatte sich schon fast in die Unvermeidlichkeit langer, Zeit- und vor allem Nerven raubender Interviews ergeben, als sein Begleiter etwas getan hatte, das er selbst sich schon oft vorgestellt hatte, aber es sich dann doch nie getraut hätte. Sicher war er wenn es nicht mehr zu vermeiden war, durch das Blitzlichtgewitter gelaufen, meist schweigend und mit grimmiger Miene. Nicht einmal das obligatorische: „Kein Kommentar!", war ihm mehr über die Lippen gekommen, hatte es doch ohnehin keinen Sinn. Doch die Bande von Paperazis derart auseinander gescheucht zu erleben!

„Würde ich auf sowas stehen, sollte ich dich wohl als meinen Leibwächter engagieren.", kommentierte Vic schließlich, als sie endlich gehalten und sein Retter in sich zusammengesunken war. „Meinem werten Herr Vater würde es bestimmt gefallen. Endlich mal etwas … Standesgemäßes das ich täte." Er lachte leise, aber mit deutlicher Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Verstummte daher rasch wieder.

Ja sein Vater … der zweite seiner Familie der einen Sitz im House of Lords innehatte und so unglaublich stolz darauf war, seinen Sitz im Parlament mit allem was er hatte, ausfüllen zu können. Schon seit Jahren hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Selbst die Mitteilung, dass er eine standesgemäße Ehe schließen sollte, um den jugendlichen Übereifer seiner Hormone gerecht zu werden, hatte er über dessen Sekretär mitgeteilt bekommen. Der Brief war samt Siegel im nächsten Kamin gelandet. Mit nur dem aller nötigsten bepackt, war Vic schließlich vom elterlichen Anwesen verschwunden. Seitdem hatte er nur aus den Zeitungen erfahren, was sich bei seiner Familie – und bei ihm selbst obendrein – so alles tat. Den entsprechenden Wahrheitsgehalt konnte man nicht einmal mehr mit einer Stecknadel in einem ganzen Heuschober vergleichen.

Seufzend seine Augenlider halb schließend, lehnte er sich so entspannt wie möglich gegen die Rückenlehne des für ihn ungewohnten Beifahrersitzes. Wenn er nicht solch wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte und ihm nicht derart übel wäre, hätte er wohl andere Worte gefunden. Doch so wie die Dinge nun einmal standen, war er dem Mann neben ihm wirklich dankbar, ganz gleich was sich dieser davon auch versprechen mochte. So war es durchaus ehrlich als Vic schließlich meinte: „Danke."

„Ich habe ihnen damit sicher keinen Gefallen getan." Remus starrte auf die Motorhaube. „Was meinen Sie, wann die Bilder in der Zeitung erscheinen?"

„Morgen, schätze ich." Remus Gedanken rasten nur so. Er hatte Vic in noch größere Gefahr gebracht durch sein wohlgemeintes Verhalten. Er hätte ihn einfach in seinem Auto liegen lassen sollen. Oder zumindest sich gleich aus dem Staub machen sollen. Er musste Vic irgendwohin bringen, wo er versorgt wurde und dann versuchen so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie zu bringen.

Verdammt!

„Ich fahre sie hin, wohin sie wollen – so lange dort jemand ist, der sich um sie kümmern kann. Also: wo wollen sie hin?" Er wandte sich Vic zu, der immer noch mit halb geschlossenen Lidern neben ihm saß. Sein Haar, das unter der Mütze hervor lugte glänzte rötlich im Sonnenlicht. Die Reflektion lenkte Remus ab. Gebannt starrte er auf das Haar.

Vic schnaubte leicht: „Wohl eher schon heute Abend …" Und in eindeutig sarkastischem Tonfall fügte er an: „Wieder ein neues Kapitel über das frivole Leben des Victor Stuart ..." Er lachte leise und kurz auf. Verbittert.

Dann sann er über die ihm gestellte Frage nach: „Vor meinem … Unfall war ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Onkel. Er wohnt auf einem kleinen Anwesen, etwa hundert Meilen westlich von hier."

Vic lächelte flüchtig: „Er ist nicht ganz so versnobt wie der werte Rest meiner Familie. Eigentlich sogar der einzige mit dem ich mich je wirklich verstanden habe … und er mich."

Remus rieb sich die Augen. Vic erinnerte ihn an Sirius, wie er immer über seine Familie geschimpft hatte. Und wie Sirius ging er ihm langsam auf den Nerv. Er würde gern seine Probleme tauschen. Mal sehen, was dieser arme reiche Knabe dann sagen würde. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Er musste wirklich lernen sich zu kontrollieren. Remus atmete tief ein und fragte dann ruhig. „Und wie kommen wir zu diesem Onkel?"

Wortlos streckte Vic seine Hand aus und klappte den Spiegel auf der Fahrerseite nach unten. Eine Karte kam zum Vorschein auf dem ein Weg eingezeichnet worden war. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück in den Sitz und schloss erneut seine Augen.

Jaulen und Bellen war das nächste das ihm zu Ohren kam und ihn seine Augen verwirrt aufreißen ließ. Das konnte doch nicht … Doch ein Blick aus der Fensterfront verriet ihm, dass er wohl nicht nur kurz ein genickt war, sondern die ganze Fahrt verschlafen haben musste, ohne irgendetwas mitbekommen zu haben.

Drei Meter hohe, dicht mit Hecken verwachsene Stahlzäune umschlossen das Anwesen seines Onkels, auf welchem in mehreren hundert Quadratmeter Zwingern abgeteilt, das lebte und gedieh, was seinem Onkel so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, da er sich aus allen Gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen seiner Familie und damit auch allen daraus entspringenden Rechten, schon vor zwei Jahrzehnten zurückgezogen hatte.

Während eine durch den Lautsprecher am Eingangstor verzerrte Stimme sich erkundigte, was sie hier wollten und ob sie denn einen Termin hätten, ließ Vic seinen Blick über den Teil der Anlage schweifen, die er von seinem Platz aus zu sehen imstande war. Ein langgezogenes, einstöckiges Haus zog sich über die Breite eines Fußballfeldes dahin. Und während die trist braun gestrichenen Wände deutlich einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen konnten, war an manchen Stellen doch gar die Fassade erkennbar, wusste Vic doch, das in den Anlagen für die Hunde nichts zu wünschen übrig blieb. Von frei zugänglichen Hütten mit Bodenheizung, bis hin zu schier riesigen Ausläufen und einem halben Dutzend Angestellter, die einzig dafür da waren, für die Bewegung und Beschäftigung der Alaskan Malamute zu sorgen, die sein Onkel so sehr liebte.

Remus begann nervös zu werden. Er wusste, wie Hunde auf ihn reagierten und das hier waren eine Menge Hunde. Und der Wolf in ihnen war noch nicht all zu sehr durch Zucht verwaschen. Sie fuhren vor das Haus und stiegen aus. Remus bleibt nervös stehen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sein Geruch zum ersten Zwinger gelangte?  
Ein Mann kam aus dem Haus getreten. Scheinbar Vics Onkel. Der ältere Mann stand kaum bei Ihnen als ein wahres Höllentheater losbrach. Die Hunde begannen zu bellen und heulen, was das Zeug hielt. Remus wurde blass. So was hatte er auch nicht erlebt.

Auch Vic war mehr als verwirrt über diese Art des Begrüßungskomitees. Sicher war er es gewohnt dass es nie ohne viel Lärm abging wenn man bei seinem Onkel auftauchte, doch das hier schien gar kein Ende mehr nehmen zu wollen. Bis.

„RUHE!"

Vic zuckte heftig zusammen, war der Brüller, der jedem Kasernenoffizier wohl alle Ehre gemacht hätte, doch direkt vor ihm erschallt und beinahe schon instinktiv wich er einen großen Schritt zurück und senkte seinen Blick gen Boden. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er die Autorität seines Onkels derart deutlich zu spüren bekommen und das erschreckte Vic nicht gerade wenig.

Doch nicht nur ihn, denn bis auf vereinzelte Unverbesserliche lag nun beinahe schon eine gespenstische Stille über dem Anwesen.

Vic war jedoch noch derart mit sich selbst und dem was da eben geschehen war beschäftigt, das er überhaupt nicht mitbekam, wie ihn sein Onkel musterte und sich dann dem ihm Unbekannten Mann zu wandte: „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Haus …. Aber nun kommt schon herein. Ihr seht beide aus, als könntet ihr einen guten Tee, oder auch Kaffee vertragen."

Irgendwie befanden sie sich dann schließlich im Hausinneren und durch einige Gänge und größere Räume laufend, fragte sich Vic schon wo die zweite Bewohnerin des Hausinneren war, als ihm ein leises, tiefes Knurren hinter ihm regelrecht eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Langsam drehte er sich herum und entspannte sich im nächsten Moment mit einem erleichterten Grinsen. Ging in die Hocke und breitete seine Arme aus: „Tikany! Na komm schon altes Mädel!" Langsam aus dem Schatten Sitzmöbel herauskommend, erschien eine grauweiße Hündin, deren Schnauze schon deutlich angegraut und deren Augen mit einem leichten Schleier überzogen waren. Doch war ihr Fell gesträubt, die Ohren flach an den Kopf gelegt und die Lefzen in einem weiterhin bestehenden Knurren hochgezogen, so das deutlich die mit leichtem Zahnstein versehenen Fänge zu sehen waren, während der buschige Schwanz leicht. .

Remus war erleichtert hinter den anderen her getrabt. Als er nun sah, wie die alte Hündin reagierte, wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sich die Haltung des Tieres nicht änderte. Sie hatte auch gar nicht ihn angesehen. Ihr Blick wich nicht eine Sekunde von Vic. Es war ziemlich deutlich, dass Vic nicht an eine solche Begrüßung gewöhnt war.

Hatte er Remus Geruch an sich haften? Tief in seinem Inneren begannen sich böse Vorahnungen auszubreiten. Er hatte schon häufiger Zusammenstöße mit Hunden gehabt. Normalerweise beruhigten sie sich aber wieder sobald er etwas Abstand hielt. Er fasste Vic an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Die Hündin behielt sie beide misstrauisch und mit hochgezogenen Lefzen im Auge, aber das Knurren hörte auf.

Vics Onkel hatte das Schauspiel mit wachsender Verwunderung beobachtet. „Sie wird alt und seltsam, meine Kleine!" sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Remus Blick haftete unerklärlich auf Vic. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Und wie sollte er herausfinden, was passiert war, wenn er die Geschichte mit der Halluzination aufrecht erhalten wollte? Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach fragen und dann einen Vergessens zauber anwenden?

Das Ganze wurde immer schlimmer!

Langsam und immer wieder einen Blick zurück auf die ergraute Hündin werfend, ging Vic schließlich weiter, auch wenn er absolut nicht verstand, was das nun wieder sollte. Gerade diesen Hund hatte er von Anfang an gekannt. War gar bei dessen Geburt dabei gewesen und hatte ihn bei einem seiner Urlaube die er bei seinem Onkel verbracht hatte, sogar selbst mit aufgezogen. Tikany hatte ihn bisher immer voller Freude, Schwanz wedelnd, seine Hände und sein Gesicht ab schleckend entgegengekommen. Und jetzt? War sie wirklich schon so alt, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte? Das konnte, das mochte Vic einfach nicht glauben. Aber vielleicht spürte sie ja auch dass es ihm nicht gut ging und das verwirrte sie … er würde es später noch einmal probieren.

Derart in Gedanken versunken folgte Vic seinem Onkel und seinem unfreiwilligen Chauffeur weiter durchs Haus, bis sie schließlich in einer großen, von einer Essecke unterteilten Küche ankamen.

„Bitte setzt euch … Tee oder Kaffee?", wandte sich der Gastgeber schließlich an den ihm Unbekannten, dabei auf den gedeckten Tisch weisend, während er selbst zu einem der Küchenschränke ging und daraus zwei weitere Gedecke hervorholte. Auf dem Ofen stand ein großer Topf herrlich duftenden Gemüse- und Wursteintopfs, das Vic unwillkürlich das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.

Bei Tee und Kaffee unterhielten sie sich über den Unfall, das Krankenhaus und was alles passiert war. dabei sah Remus immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zu Vic. der schien zwar immer noch erschöpft, aber ansonsten ganz normal.  
Remus muss innerlich die Augen über sich selber verdrehen - was sollte denn auch unnormal sein? Er war ja schon fast wie ein Muggel. Vic würden keine Fellbüschel sprießen während er zusah - zumindest nicht so bald...  
Als dann der Eintopf auf den Tisch kam, merkte er erneut verblüffte Blicke von Vics Onkel. Vic aß, genau wie Remus um das Gemüse herum. Das war bei einem Gemüseeintopf recht schwer. Als es Remus auffiel, was er tat, begann er dann doch die Kartoffeln, Möhren und anderes Grünzeug zu essen. Das Gemüse schmeckte einfach wie immer: nach gar nichts. er könnte genauso gut auf Schuhsohlen kauen. Die Würstchen und der Speck waren aber lecker.

Nachdem auch das letzte Stückchen Speck aus dem Eintopf herausgefischt war, schob Vic den verbliebenen Rest wortlos von sich, dabei ein Gähnen rasch hinter gehobener Hand verbergend. Den Stuhl auf dem er Platz genommen hatte anschließend nach hinten schiebend, erhob er sich schließlich: „Sorry … aber ich lege mich wohl lieber etwas hin."

„Natürlich … soll ich vielleicht nicht doch lieber einen Arzt …"

„Nein!", unterbrach Vic scharf den Vorschlag seines Onkels und als dieser erstaunt seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog, fügte er weit sanfter hinzu: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht … aber ich bin wirklich einfach nur müde." Dann wandte er sich seinem Begleiter zu: „Wenn sie mir sagen, was ich ihnen für ihre Hilfe und die … Umstände in die ich sie gebracht habe schulde ..."

Remus fühlte sich überrumpelt. Bot er ihm etwa Geld an? Und was, wenn seine Vorahnungen sich bewahrheiteten? Eigentlich wollte er nur weg hier. Die Hunde machten ihn nervös und er wollte die zwei Männer nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen als unbedingt notwendig. Er hoffte nur, dass es dazu nicht schon zu spät war.  
"Nichts, sie schulden mir gar nichts. Ich...es ist schon spät - vielleicht kann ich heute hier übernachten und wenn mich jemand morgen zum Bahnhof bringen würde?"  
Ihm war noch etwas eingefallen. Der Lupusdicupere-Zauber. Er würde sich in Vics Schlafzimmer schleichen und den Zauber anwenden, den normalerweise nur Auroren nutzten. Dann könnte er weiter entscheiden, was er tun sollte.

Vics Onkel nickte sofort, auch wenn er seinem Neffen einen seltsam irritierten Blick zuwarf: „Das ist kein Problem. Ich muss morgen früh ohnehin in die Richtung und kann sie dann mitnehmen."

Erleichtert und auch ein klein wenig enttäuscht, das der Andere kein Geld zu wollen schien, zog sich Vic schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück, das er hier schon immer gehabt hatte und das für ihn bisher immer ein Pol der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit gewesen war. Doch nicht so diese Nacht.

Immer wieder wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her, gelang es ihm doch trotz der immer noch vorhandenen Kopfschmerzen nicht einzuschlafen. Das Gefühl als kribbelte etwas ihm unter der Haut, nicht wirklich fassbar, aber dennoch stets vorhanden, hielt ihn ebenso wach, wie seine Gedanken an seinen unverhofften Helfer.

Konnte es wirklich sein das er einmal einen Menschen getroffen hatte, der nicht hinter dem Geld seiner Eltern her war? Der nicht seine fünf Minuten Ruhm in der Boulevardpresse an seiner Seite wollte? Der tatsächlich keine Ahnung davon hatte und den es auch nicht interessierte, wer er war?

Mit einem leisen Fluch das Kopfkissen zusammenknüllend, schleuderte es Vic ebenso wie die Decke von sich fort und stand schließlich von seinem Bett auf. An Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken. Sich zusätzlich zu seinen Boxershorts nur rasch einen Morgenmantel überstreifend, verließ er schließlich sein Zimmer.

Ein paar hellbrauner, beinahe schon bernsteinfarbener Augen ließ ihn jedoch kaum, das er den Flur vor seiner Zimmertüre betreten hatte, überrascht innehalten.

„Hey Tikany ...", wisperte er leise, langsam in die Hocke gehend: „Komm schon … du kennst mich doch …"

Langsam und beinahe schon lauernd schien sich der Schatten von der Wand zu lösen und kam weiter auf ihn zu. Kein Laut war zu hören, bis auf das leichte Tapsen von Pfoten auf dem kalten Parkettboden.

„So ist fein … braves Mädchen …", raunte Vic weiter, während er als die Hündin nur noch knapp einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, langsam seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, während das jaulen und heulen einiger Hunde an seine Ohren drang. .

Der Schatten wuchs weiter an und plötzlich waren die Augen nicht mehr milchig braun, oder Bernsteinfarben wie einst, sondern schienen regelrecht von innen heraus golden zu glühen, während das drohende Knurren der Hündin ihm schier in den Knochen vibrierte.

Unsicher sank Vics Arm herab und das war der Moment, indem der Schatten sich veränderte. Immer größer und mächtiger wurde und schließlich ein riesiger, grauschwarzer Wolf vor ihm stand. Sprungbereit und ehe Vic es wirklich realisieren konnte, auch schon auf ihn zu hechtete und seine Fänge in Vics Kehle vergrub!

„Ahhhhhhh!"

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei und wild pochendem Herzen schoss Vic in seinem Bett, die Bettdecke beiseite schlagend in die Höhe, sein Körper Schweiß bedeckt und die Hände entsetzt an seinen Hals legend. Doch da war nichts … rein gar nichts. Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen …

Eine Bewegung an der Türe hätte Vic beinahe erneut dazu gebracht aufzuschreien. Doch beherrschte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und riss sich zusammen. „Was zum Teufel tun sie in meinem Zimmer?" Heiser und mit immer noch von dem Entsetzen seines Alptraums gezeichneter Stimme starrte Vic auf den Eindringling, der mit einer Art Stecken auf ihn zu zeigen schien.

Remus blieb erstarrt stehen. Was sollte er nun machen. Er hat den Zauber nicht zu Ende sprechen können. Er hatte sich vollkommen ablenken lassen. Wie ein Teenie - als wenn er noch nie einen nackten, männlichen Oberkörper gesehen hätte. Und der Typ schien nicht mal sonderlich Sport zu machen. Was hatte es denn da zum Starren gegeben? Aber im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, hatte der Anblick fast etwas Magisches gehabt. Bis Vic angefangen hatte um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien.  
Und nun saß er in der Klemme. Ihm fiel absolut nichts ein, was er sagen oder tun konnte. Sein Gehirn schien ein schwarzes Loch. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.  
Dann fiel ihm doch noch was ein. "Ich bin von Lärm aus diesem Zimmer geweckt worden. Sie hatten einen Alptraum." Aber seine Stimme klang nicht so fest wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. "Ich dachte, ich schaue mal nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist." schloss er lahm. So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte er den Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen.  
Er könnte wenigstens aufhören, den anderen anzustarren. Rote Haare waren eigentlich nicht sein Ding. Was für Gedanken! - Schließlich waren Männer auch nicht wirklich sein Ding, oder?  
Remus beschloss, dass er zurzeit schon genug Probleme hatte, ohne auch noch seine unentschlossenen Vorlieben dazu zu packen. Und er musste sich auf die Situation konzentrieren, sonst würde er doch noch "Ausführen eines Vergessenszaubers an schutzlosen Muggeln" zu der Liste seiner Vergehen hinzufügen müssen.

„Und was soll dann dieses …dieses Ding?", damit deutete Vic auf was immer sein nächtlicher Besucher gerade aus seiner Sicht hatte verschwinden lassen, warf zugleich aber auch die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang seine im Schlafanzug steckenden Beine über den Bettrand hinaus, um aufzustehen. Dass es ihm peinlich war durch sein Geschrei nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben, versuchte er dabei tunlichst zu verdrängen.

Pure Panik durchschoss Remus. War sein Hirn vorher schon ein schwarzes Loch gewesen, war es nun glatt weg nicht mehr vorhanden. Wie sollte er denn nun seinen Zauberstab erklären? Einem Muggel? Mittlerweile stand Vic direkt vor ihm und Remus Körper schien entschieden zu haben, dass Gehirne vollkommen überbewertet wurden und reagierte auf eigene Verantwortung. Er trat einen Schritt vor und küsste Vic.  
Remus beobachtete die Szene wie aus weiter Ferne. Das hätte sein Verstand nie mitgemacht. Sollte das etwa ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein? Und wie sollte er aus der Geschichte wieder heraus kommen?  
Während sein Gehirn vor sich hin brodelte, war sein Körper recht zufrieden. Auch wenn er es gut ohne Kommentare ausgehalten hätte.

Vic der gerade erneut seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, um seine Frage zu wiederholen, hatte damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet auf einmal geküsst zu werden und so erwischte ihn der Kerl doch tatsächlich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Regelrecht fassungslos starrte er Lupin an, nachdem der Kuss schließlich geendet hatte und ein einziger Blick in die Augen seines nächtlichen Besuchers genügte, um ihm davon zu überzeugen, dass auch dieser es nicht geplant hatte. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise. „Nun …", begann Vic gedehnt, sich mit der Zunge leicht über die Lippen streichend, „… nicht das ich prinzipiell abgeneigt wäre, aber ich hätte Sie …" Er stockte und runzelte kurz seine Stirn, war das Sie doch nun wirklich nicht mehr angemessen: „Dich nicht für jemanden gehalten, der auf One-Night-Stands steht."

"Äh,..." Nun weigerte sich sein Gehirn vehement dagegen nun, da der Herr Körper wieder zur Kooperation bereit war eine Ausrede zu erfinden. Remus machte erst einmal einen Schritt zurück. War nun wenigstens die Frage nach seinem Zauberstab damit erledigt? Er konnte sich gut die dummen Sprüche zum Thema "Zauberstab" vorstellen, die kommen mussten, nachdem er sich Vic geradezu an den Hals geworfen hatte. Oh, ja, da war noch was. "Äh, nein. Eigentlich so gar nicht, eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht..." Ja, was wollte er da eigentlich sagen? Er räusperte sich, versuchte sich gerade hin zu stellen und nun fehlte nur noch die sinnvolle Rede..."Nein, keine One-Night-Stands und keine Männer!" Das klang nun wirklich nicht gerade geistvoll. Keine Männer? Und warum küsste er dann einen? Gott, in was für einen Schlamassel war er denn da geraten...

Langsam wanderten Vics Augenbrauen verdächtig nach oben, bis sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz erreicht hatten: „Tatsächlich …" Beinahe schon versonnen strich er sich mit zwei Fingern über die noch kurz zuvor geküssten Lippen: „Das fühlte sich vorhin aber ganz anders an."

"Äh, tut mir leid!" Remus entschloss sich nun zur Flucht. Hier war sowieso kein Boden mehr zu gewinnen. Er drehte sich um und rannte schon fast zu seinem Gästezimmer.

Vic konnte einfach nicht anders als in sich hinein grinsend seinem so unverhofften Besucher zu folgen. Doch vermied er es, sich seine Belustigung irgendwie sonst anmerken zu lassen. Es war wohl eindeutig, das Lupin entweder von seiner eigenen Courage überrumpelt worden war, oder es ein mehr als seltsamer Scherz gewesen war: „Hey warte! Du hast mir meine Frage nach diesem komischen … Stock noch nicht beantwortet!"

Remus wollte nur noch weg von dem Mann, der sich scheinbar vorgenommen  
hatte ihm das Leben zu Hölle zu machen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen drehte er  
sich um und hatte langsam keine Lust mehr sich Ausreden einfallen zu  
lassen. "Das ist mein Zauberstab. Und ich will jetzt keine dummen Sprüche  
hören, die eindeutig zweideutig sind!" Remus wartete auf die unvermeidlich kommen müssenden dummen Sprüche. Denn Vic erschien ihm wie ein Muggel, wie er im Buch stand. er würde es ihm nicht glauben und für Verrückt erklären.

„Aha …" Vic konnte einfach nicht anders, als das sich unweigerlich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen habendes Grinsen zu gestatten: „Dann bist du also ein Zauberer hm? Nun … das erklärt natürlich einiges."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, und nicht mal ein schlechter." Naja, besser als Verrückter angesehen zu werden als ihm wirklich alles erklären zu müssen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und schaute den anderen erwartungsvoll an. "Nachdem wir das geklärt haben - könnte ich jetzt schlafen?"

Vics Lippen zuckten leicht amüsiert, doch nickte er zustimmend. „Natürlich … das sollte ich wohl auch besser wieder versuchen." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Gästezimmer zurück in sein eigenes. Zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen gelang es ihm nach einigen weiteren, unruhig verbrachten Stunden tatsächlich erneut einzuschlafen.

-  
TBC


End file.
